


domestic life was never quite your style (but you've grown into it well)

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: Anchor [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blanket fort!, Comfortember, Day Seven, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, POV Outsider, Parent Tony Stark, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, this one is from Rhodey's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: Day seven: blanket fort-----title ~inspired~ by dear theodosia because i'm having f e e l i n g s
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Anchor [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996039
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	domestic life was never quite your style (but you've grown into it well)

**Author's Note:**

> hola guys, gals, and non-binary pals! honestly, I'm running out of ideas for fun author's notes, so if you'd like to pretend that I just said something funny, that would help me out a lot. jk, jk . . . or am I? 
> 
> okay but for realzies (I do not know how that word is supposed to be spelled????) hope y'all had an amazing, or at least not shitty, week and that your weekend is off to a great start! 
> 
> I'm kind of living for Uncle Rhodey content, so sorry that this one is short, but I didn't want to stretch it unneccesarily. enjoy
> 
> (takes place two weeks after I wanna tell you what I really feel (and mean it))

Rhodey decided to drop by the tower unannounced that Saturday morning since it had been two weeks since he’d last visited (and technically Tony was on a mission the whole time, so it didn’t count as spending time together). When he opened the door, the living room practically looked like a war zone. Blankets and pillows were strewn everywhere in a haphazard manner and chairs had been dragged in from the dining room to be used as what Rhodey could only guess were structural supports.

Rhodey didn’t see Peter or Tony, but he could hear them talking.

“What do you want to start with?” Tony’s voice came from the mess of blankets, and _oh my god, is he sitting in a blanket fort?_

“The next episode of the Mandalorian came out today,” Peter responded.

“So, does that mean you want to watch it?”

“Only if you do,” Peter said, and Tony laughed lightly.

“Well, you kind of got me emotionally invested in the show, so yes.”

“Seriously? I thought you just watched because I wanted to.” If Rhodey didn’t know any better, he’d say that Peter sounded guilty.

“I did, and then I got emotionally invested. It’s kind of hard not to.”

“Is that because you’re essentially the Mandalorian?” Rhodey asked, officially ending the eavesdropping and announcing his presence. Silence filled the room for a minute, followed by a confused, “Rhodey?” from Tony.

“Yeah, it’s me. I figured I’d come by since I didn’t think you had anything planned today, but I don’t want to interrupt your _bonding time_ ,” Rhodey said the last part in the most teasing voice he could muster. For some reason, it didn’t even phase either of them.

“You’re not interrupting anything, honeybear. In fact, you can even join us if you want to. Are you caught up on the Mandalorian?”

“First of all, of course I am caught up, what kind of heathen do you take me for? And are you sure? I can come back later.”

“Yes, of course we’re sure. The door is around the other side.”

“Door?”

“To the blanket fort. The door is on the other side from where you’re standing.”

“Ah, okay,” Rhodey said slipping off his shoes by the door and walking around to the “door” of the blanket fort, which actually seemed to be more of a mess on the inside than the outside. The couch cushions had been spread across the floor and then covered with a comforter to make it more comfortable to sit inside. A large array of snacks had been strategically placed off to the right. There was even a small fan in the corner.

“How did you even get this to stay up?

“A lot of blood, sweat, and tears,” Peter replied without even a hint of sarcasm.

“And an engineering degree,” Tony chimed in. Rhodey nodded and took a seat on the other side of Peter. It was more difficult to maneuver around in the blanket fort with the braces, but he managed to do it without too much trouble.

Once everyone was settled, Tony pressed play. As the episode wore on, Peter slowly tucked himself into Tony’s side and leaned against his shoulder. Tony wrapped his arm around the kid to pull him closer, and soon enough, Peter had drifted off into a light sleep.

“He didn’t sleep well last night,” Tony explained, whispering quietly enough to avoid waking Peter. “I thought he might try to fight sleeping a little longer than this, though.”

“I get it. I used to do the same thing with you at MIT.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah,” Rhodey said. “Sometimes you stayed up all night finishing assignments or you were too nervous for an upcoming test to sleep, so I’d convince you to watch some boring movie with me so you’d fall asleep.”

“I can’t believe you did that to me!” Tony whisper shouted. Rhodey smiled.

“It worked like a charm. Every time, too. I think it’s pretty fitting that you have to do it to your own kid now.”

Tony sighed lightly, smiling gently down at Peter. “It is, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to read more, check out/subscribe to the series!
> 
> [Here's my tumblr! ](https://funky--lil--spider.tumblr.com/)  
>    
> Also, I've opened my comissions if you'd be interested in that!
> 
> [Support me on Ko-Fi, or commission a fic!](https://ko-fi.com/cold_nights_summer_days)


End file.
